The Quest of Luke Castellan
by I'm. A. Goode. Girl
Summary: this is a story from Luke's point of view on what happened on his quest. i made the quest up because it didn't say what happened really in the book. i suck at summaries. read the story and you'll find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. And I am here to help you guys not make the same mistakes I made. It all started when I went to camp half-blood but let's start at the beginning. I started out with my friend Thalia. We are both half-bloods and she is the daughter of Zeus.

Me and Thalia had been walking around the San Francisco alley ways. Yes I do know that isn't very smart but we were homeless and on the run so where else were we supposed to sleep. We had just started to turn down one of the alleys when we heard the sound of shaking corrugated metal. Me and Thalia exchanged a glance that said 'want to go check it out' we should before it comes and attacks us. I know that is just a tad paranoid but for us there is no such thing as being too careful.

We crept down the alley as silently as possible and the rustling got louder. We got closer and closer and finally ripped the metal off. Nothing could have prepared us for what happened next.

A little girl flew at me with a hammer. Thalia grabbed her wrist and the hammer skidded out of her hand. The little girl was about 7 and had long curly blonde hair and was wearing a pair of flannel pajamas. She was screaming and crying for the monsters to go away. Instantly I knew she was one of us. She said her name was Annabeth.

Time skip: 2 years

Grover led us to the top of the hill with the monsters hot on our tail. By this time we had figured out the Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Grover our protector was a satyr. He was yelling at us to hurry up and go over the border to camp. He said he would fight off the monsters. Thalia refused and pushed us over the border and stood to fight with Grover. By the time Annabeth and I had turned around at the bottom of the hill, the monsters were gone, along with Thalia, Grover was there crying and there was a huge pine tree at the top of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Grover came running down the hill. The story he told us was unbelievable. It was even crazier than anything we had heard before. He said that the monsters were coming fast and that Thalia had prayed to her dad. She prayed that her friends (us) would be safe and that he would protect her from the monsters. She was fighting as hard as she could. The monsters had her surrounded and were closing in for the kill. Finally her dad answered her prayer and turned her into the pine tree that was now sitting on the hill. Annabeth heard this and started to cry. She was sobbing uncontrollably and was starting to run away. Grover caught up to her and started leading her towards a big house on the horizon. It was blue and looked like a beach home. Wait that house wasn't there before. I told myself that it was just my ADHD acting up.

We started walking down the hill and into the house. Well not into the house but to the house. We walked onto the big wraparound porch and saw people playing pinochle.

One of the people was a portly man who was dressed in a leopard print running suit even though he looked as though he had never run a day in his life. The other man was in a wheel chair with a blanket covering his legs. As soon as he saw us though he started rising out of the wheel chair and kept getting taller and taller until you could see that the bottom half of his body was horse. He was a centaur.

Once he was completely out of the chair he said 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later-

I finally got my quest. I am excited that I finally get to go and see the world and fight real monsters now that I am trained, but my dad wasn't original enough to come up with a quest just for me so he had me repeat Hercules's labor of stealing the golden apples of Hesperiedes. I know so original right?

So it was about six in the morning when I set off. It was a solo quest since no one was willing to come with me. I know hardly anyone goes solo on a quest but everyone else was to scared except Annabeth but Chiron wouldn't let her come because she was too young. Any ways I walked past Thalia's pine and set off on my quest.

I was thinking about how far I had to go. The garden was all the way in California and the camp was in New York. Suddenly Apollo swooped down from the sky in his sun chariot that right now was in Maserati form and said 'hey kid, need a ride? I was on my way over there anyways and could give you a lift.' So it sounded like Hermes had been busy telling all the other gods about my quest that he had 'come up with'. So I accepted the ride and was now well on my way to California.

So far so good.

I had spoken too soon. Next I had to capture the shape shifting sea god, who would tell me where the garden was. Boy was he going to be hard to find. And Apollo was no help either. He just said to follow the smell.


	4. authors note and dislclaimer

**Sorry for before I forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous chapters. Well here it is and read it now because I am not going to put it again. All rights belong to Rick Riordan who owns the story and all the characters. The only thing I own is the plot.**


	5. Chapter 4

So I listened to Apollo and started walking up and down the San Francisco beach. Just so you know, that beach stinks. So Apollo's clue wasn't really helping me now. I passed about 4 hobo guys that really needed a shower. But none of them stank like I thought they were supposed to. Suddenly I caught a whiff of something that smelled like burning seaweed and dried coral. It stank like the bottom of Hades. Ughh. Well Apollo did say to follow the smell so I walked around until I saw the source. The smell was coming from a pudgy old man that looked like Santa gone bad. He had a long white beard, was extremely sunburnt, and was wearing clothes that were about 3 sizes two small and nobody should ever wear them.

I walked up to the man and when I was about half way there, he got up and walked away grumbling something about demigods and their damn quests. One question. How did he know I was a demigod? I would find out once I captured him to get information. I started running after him and tried to grab his shirt, but before I could he turned into a crab and scuttled off. (a/n I don't know if scuttled is a real word but it sounded good and it worked in spell check.) I was like how did he do that? Then I remembered a god from Camp. His name was Nereus. He was the old man of the sea and could never tell a lie. But the most important thing was that he knew everything. That explained how he knew I was a demigod. So I ran up to Nereus, now in crab form, and picked him up so he couldn't get away.

He finally gave up struggling and turned back to human form. When his transformation was complete he asked, "What can I do for you Luke?" I answered "I need to know where the garden of Hesperides is." He laughed. "That is your question? It is easy, it is right over there at the top of that mountain" then he disappeared.

Sorry it is so short. But that is what you get when hardly anyone reviews. So here is the deal.

1 review- a week for and update

3 reviews- 5 days for an update

5 reviews- 3 days for an update

10 reviews- the very next day! (along with me jumping up and down screaming)

Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers are not.

3 Lauren


	6. Chapter 5

Hahaha I lied about that little list about updating at the bottom of my last chapter. But it isn't my fault since I only got one review and it was from my best friend KatherineSaffer (that's her fanfic name) read her stories! And comment on them like you don't do to mine! Onto the chapter…

I looked over to the mountain. It was covered in a very dark fog, a fog that was almost black. You could smell the eucalyptus leaves from over here. I decided to rent a motorcycle. I knew it was conspicuous but I was already conspicuous. I have had girls staring at me this whole trip. So you know what they say… If you are gonna do it, do it right. So I went all out conspicuous.

I revved my black Harley and started to drive through the thick traffic on the way to the mountain. I spotted several monsters on the way there and wondered again how weird it was that humans cant see them. But over here in 'Frisco the mist is soo much stronger than it is in New York. The mist actually comes off the top if this mountain. Even demigods can be fooled by the mist here. As I got closer to the mountain I got more and more anxious.

I finally got to the bottom of the mountain. I had to leave the Harley because I didn't want to have to buy the rental place a new one if this one got damaged. As I walked up the hill I could hear singing. It was some of the most beautiful singing I have ever heard. The only thing more sweet was Thalia singing Annabeth lullabies when she was younger and we were on the run. The music was soft and lilting but scary at the same time. The words they were singing went something like this…

Ladon, go to sleep

Tomorrow we will give you your rewards

Ladon, close your eyes

All two hundred of them

And fall asleep

What or who were they singing to? When I got close enough to see them I got my answer. The people who were singing were young girls, about the age of 14. Each of them had long dark hair and eyes the color of honey. They were slender and exotic looking. The creature they were singing to was horrible. It had one body but many many heads. Probably one hundred of them if he had two hundred eyes. That is if he had an equal amount of eyes per head. Who knew? I assumed the creature was Ladon. I remembered from camp that Ladon was the dragon who guarded the Golden apples of Hesperides. So if he was here, I must be close. I was hiding behind the hedge near the wall when one of Ladon's heads sniffed the air and looked my direction…

Sorry for the short chapters. I have no ideas SINCE NO ONE WILL REVIEW TO GIVE ME IDEAS! Any way…

1 review- a week

3 reviews- 5 days

5 reviews- 3 days

10 reviews- tomorrow!

I love my SINGLE REVIEWER! Please keep reading! Love, Lauren


	7. Chapter 6

I got two reviews and am not waiting for more to put this chapter up because one of them was not from my bestie, Katheri nSaffer, and I am sooo happy right now! To the chapter…

I stiffened in my hiding place. I stood as still as possible until one of Ladon' s heads started coming my way. I leapt u p as fast as possible and ran to the oth er side of the walled garden. Well that didn't help. Ladon has 100 heads so he j ust moved another one to come get me. Ni ce thinking Luke. So I tried climbing th e walls of the garden but to no avail **(a/n: tell me if that is a word and if i t is did I use it in the right context?) **I suddenly fell off of the wall and pull ed out my sword. Just to tell you I am p retty good at the art of swordplay. Not to brag or anything but I am the best sw ord fighter at camp and I just got there about a month ago. My sword was about t hree feet long and made of glowing celes tial bronze. Celestial bronze is the onl y metal that can hurt a monster.

I charged the monster. Not my best idea, because I got bitten twice and while I was doubled over with the pain from that , Ladon raked his claws down my face. Th e gash went from my eye down to my chin. I jumped up and slashed at Ladon, tryin g to prevent him from causing me any mor e damage. The gash on my face was bleedi ng profusely and I could hardly see beca use of the blood in my eyes. My adrenali ne rush from the beginning of the fight was almost completely gone. My legs hurt from running and jumping around the man y heads of Ladon and my hands and arms h urt from holding up my sword. I am total ly not complaining that I had the sword though, it saved my life multiple times during that battle.

Just then I noticed the Hesperides singi ng. I couldn't make out the words since they were each singing something differe nt. On was singing to cheer Ladon on in his fight against me. Another was singin g to tire me out. The last one was the o ne that bothered me the most. The more s he sang the more I got tired so the song had to be magical in some way.

I was tiring quickly so I used my last s hred of energy to vault myself over Lado n and into the top braches of the tree. Ladon may have had many head but he was not a very tall monster, so he couldn't reach me up here. Now that I was here I had my pick of which apple I wanted to b ring back to camp. At least I wasn't Her cules, who had to bring back three of th em. I chose an apple with a short little stem and that had no blemishes at all. Now the only problem was getting down an d out of them garden without getting kil led.

I suddenly had an idea. I could ask Apol lo for another ride though that might no t be the best idea. So I was left to my own devices. Then I noticed how far the branches of the tree spread out. They we re almost to the wall of the garden. Mak e that jump, jump off of the wall and th en I was out of here. The only problem w as that the wall was about 10 feet away from the branch that would hold my weigh t. I guess I would just have to risk it. Better to do it now because my vision w as becoming slightly fuzzy on the edges. That could not be a good sign.

So I slithered to the edge of the branch and tried to stand up. It is harder tha n it looks, especially with the Hesperid es wanting and singing for you to fall, and a 100 headed dragon snapping at your feet. I walked to the very end and almo st fell right off into one of the mouths of one of Ladon's many waiting heads. I gathered my courage, held my breath and jumped.

I sailed over Ladon's heads. I saw it al l as if it was in a slow motion part of a movie. Even the screams of the Hesperi des was in slow motion. They sounded lik e, "Ggeett hiimm Lladdonn!" I was about to make it when I felt a tug on my ankle that quickly let go, but still ruined m y momentum. I was going to crash. I caug ht onto the wall with my hand and pulled myself off and up the top of the wall a s fast as I could. Once I got to the top , I stood up, saluted to Ladon and the H esperides and jumped off backwards, jarr ing my ankle.

As I made my way back to the Harley I th ought "Hahaha suckers". I got to the bik e and didn't even put my helmet on, beca use it would hurt the gash on my face. I started the long journey back. Even tho ugh this bike was rented in California.

I made this chapter longer just for y'al l! I will post the next chapter when I c an. No chart this time on when I am goin g to post because I decided to screw it. It would take forever to get this story done, since hardly anyone reviews. Oh w ell. It would make me happy if you revie wed though. PLEASE!

Love, Lauren


	8. AN

Ok y'all I am really sorry about not updating in a long time. It is just that I have lost ideas for this story. No, I am not quitting it. I will only update this story if I get a review that gives me a good idea. So please give me ideas and y'all will get your story!

Love, Lauren


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I have decided to discontinue my story because I have only gotten two reviews and they were both from the same person. I just wanted y'all to know why. Actually it doesn't matter why because no one even read my story! (tear).


End file.
